Surveys often provide valuable information to entities about the interests of people, such as customers or another target audience. By reaching a broad audience of potential respondents, entities can more accurately determine potential audience interests. For instance, an entity (e.g., a commercial brand) can use electronic surveys to gauge the interest in a specific topic from a broad user base instead of relying on a more limited pool of respondents from surveys administered in-person or over the phone. Thus, reaching a broader pool of respondents allows entities to make more informed decisions.
Because survey response data becomes more useful when increasing the number of responses, survey administrators typically attempt to reach the greatest number of target respondents as possible. Some conventional electronic survey systems increase the pool of potential respondents by allowing an entity to provide electronic surveys within its own websites. For example, conventional electronic survey systems provide tools for a survey administrator of an entity to embed a survey within the entity's own website (e.g., as a popup overlay on the entity's webpage). As such, an entity can provide electronic surveys to those users who visit the entity's own website.
Some conventional systems also allow entities to distribute electronic surveys to potential respondents through various electronic communication methods. Some conventional systems, for instance, allow an entity to distribute an electronic survey to potential respondents via email or a dedicated survey webpage. For example, the conventional systems can host an electronic survey and disseminate links to the electronic survey via email.
While conventional electronic survey systems provide various methods of distributing surveys to potential respondents, the conventional systems are still limited to a relatively small pool of potential respondents. Specifically, the conventional systems that allow entities to distribute electronic surveys on their own websites are limited to only those users who visit their websites. Similarly, conventional systems that distribute electronic surveys via email or other similar means are limited to email address lists (e.g., past customers of the entity). Thus, conventional systems often fail to reach a broad pool of respondents, and in particular, conventional systems often cannot distribute electronic surveys to respondents with whom the entity does not already have at least a minimal relationship (e.g., a visitor of the entity's webpage or a previous customer).
Therefore, conventional electronic survey systems lack the technology to facilitate distribution of electronic survey systems through digital communication channels that reach a larger audience of potential respondents unconnected with an entity administering the electronic survey. Specifically, conventional systems are unable to digitally package an electronic survey in a way to distribute an electronic survey to an anonymous respondent audience via a digital communication channel. Moreover, conventional systems often lack the ability to interface with digital communication channels outside of email or popup surveys on an entities own website. Due to these and other technological shortcomings, conventional electronic survey systems fail to capture a complete understanding from a diverse and comprehensive respondent audience.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems and methods for distributing electronic surveys.